


Drabble: Lost In Paperwork.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span><a href="http://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/"><b>muccamukk</b></a></span>'s prompt on <span><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fic_promptly</b></a></span>: <i>Highlander, Joe Dawson, Things that don't fit in reports</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Lost In Paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muccamukk**](http://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Highlander, Joe Dawson, Things that don't fit in reports_

The official Quickening Sighting forms have fields for the names of the combatants, for the length of the fight, for the duration of the post-Quickening storm, for exact minutiae about the swords.

They let you list the Watchers in the vicinity. Time of day. Location with longitude and latitude. Even temperature and moon phase.

They don't have a place for the sick feeling in the bottom of Joe's stomach the first time he sees one Immortal kill another, for the way he had flashed back at that bloody corpse, that headless body.

There's no place on the forms for fear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabble: Lost In Paperwork [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362866) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
